1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a suspension attachment for suspending objects to elongated units preferably for suspending boat accessories to pulpit tubes of boats.
2. Background Art
Suspension attachments for suspending various objects for example boat accessories to elongated units such as pulpit tubes of boats need to be simple and sturdy, should permit suspension of various kinds of objects, be able to securely hold the objects when travelling in high sea and should permit locking of the objects to prevent unauthorized removal in case the objects are valuable.